User talk:Oliverandtoad13/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Oliverandtoad13 page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 15:53, March 26, 2010 Images Hi, before you upload any more images, can you please look at our rules about naming images please. Thanks! SteamTeam 16:17, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry SteamTeam, but what have I done wrong? Oliverandtoad13 16:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I just uploaded a new one, is that OK? Oliverandtoad13 16:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! That's much better. I may be deleted because it is rather small. But that's much better. SteamTeam 16:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks SteamTeam! Oliverandtoad13 16:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, can you not add a width to the gallery. Thanks :) It might not have been your fault because the wikia is playing up slightly but it said that you added a width to the Rosie page. Thanks! your friend, SteamTeam 18:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) A width! All I did was added a new picture! Oliverandtoad13 18:10, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :I did say the wikia was playing up, I didn't think you would do that :) SteamTeam 18:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Sorry for my rudeness. Oliverandtoad13 18:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :What rudeness? :) I didn't find you rude at all. :) SteamTeam 18:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I didn't read the rules properly. At the time, I wasn't planning on uploading images. Sorry. :'( Oliverandtoad13 18:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Pics When you upload pics make sure that they are a lot bigger than what you've been uploading. And also before you upload a pic make sure it's not a duplicate. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 02:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) OK. Thanks. Oliverandtoad13 15:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Screen Captures They're fine :) What programme are you using? Also, eventually they will be replaced with bigger images (see our announcements for more information on my image project) SteamTeam 10:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, that's how I used to do it ;) Well, keep up the good work. The movie script is finished by the way. SteamTeam 10:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll send you the script via email shortly. There's been a change of plan, instead of putting the lines on YouTube we've decided it's best to put the lines on 'Megaupload'. This makes easier for me, you, and the editor of the movie. SteamTeam 10:55, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Featured Users I haven't got a clue. That's something you would have to ask Thomasfan or ZEM about. Sorry I couldn't help SteamTeam 12:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I could send it within the next five minutes if you want me too. But the movie has been postponed for a while because we're having a big clear out and it would therfore be impossible to film. I'll send it now SteamTeam 12:51, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I've sent it. Check to see if you have it :) SteamTeam 12:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :No, it obviously didn't let me fit it all into one email. I'll try sending it as an attached 'word' document. SteamTeam 13:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I've sent it SteamTeam 13:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Where about is this character revealed? I don't really mind. I know you won't reveal them to people, I trust you :) SteamTeam 13:42, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi, as for the featured users, it is an automatic thing, so I'm not sure how it works. If you aren't on the list, it is most likely due to some glitch or process in Wikia. ZEM talk to me! 15:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome! :) ZEM talk to me! 16:43, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I know who you mean (I should do I was co-writer :P ) I'll have a closer looks SteamTeam 17:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Screenshots: Annoyed? No, not really. Actually you reminded me about my image project that I started a while back where I'm replacing all the existing images with taller ones. The only thing that does slightly "Annoy me" (for want of a better word) is that every image you're uploading will have to be deleted but eventually, besides that, it's not annoying me at all really. SteamTeam 18:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :No, I didn't say that at all. I said that I will have to replace them all eventually. SteamTeam 18:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course you can, that's completely up to you. I just wanted to make sure you're aware of my project so you don't get upset when your images are replaced. For more information my my project please see our announcements page SteamTeam 18:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:How do you make the taller screenshots? Well, it's very complicated. I wouldn't really know how to begin explaining. I think it's a lot to do with the DVD software I use. It's expensive though. SteamTeam 10:59, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :No, sorry SteamTeam 13:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Because they look neater and are easy to see and are brighter and better quality. I hope you don't think it's only your images I'm going to replace, I'm doing it to everyone's - even my own! I discussed it with the other admins before I started and the said it was a good idea too. I'm also replacing images with black edgings (like the one you upload just now) because they look awful and most of them are mine anyway :) SteamTeam 14:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sucess That's great. I noticed. Just to let you know that I will be doing Season 11 within the next couple of days. SteamTeam 11:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Great. You do 5 and 6, and I'll finish Season 10 and then 11 :) SteamTeam 12:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Good luck to you too :) Did you pay for PowerDVD or did you get a free trial SteamTeam 12:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Good. The images you're uploading really do look great. Doing them with PowerDVD really does make them look brighter don't you think? :) SteamTeam 12:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yours do look excellent. :) SteamTeam 12:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm only stating the truth :) SteamTeam 12:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Of course it's fine. We're just grateful to have them :) SteamTeam 15:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) New Image Rules Since you've been uploading pics recently, I thought I should tell you that I've added a few new image rules. Please check them out and let me know your thoughts on them. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Your Forum I'll think about it... And discuss it with my fellow staff members. :) ZEM talk to me! 01:12, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :OK, it has been decided that you can have a second chance. You may re-register. ZEM talk to me! 13:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Replacing images Yes, that will be fine. I assume you'll do it from the Heave Ho DVD? SteamTeam 17:37, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Movie Voices Just read your lines but can you do them by characters. For instance, all the Oliver voices and all the Duck voices. By the way, you can also play Toad if you want to. Victor and Kevin are also available if you want them. For more info please check out my thread on ZEM's forum (I know you're back on there :) ) SteamTeam 12:59, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::They sound excellent but it won't be until I go to dub the voices over the footage that we'll truly know if it's good enough but it sounds first rate to me - thank you! And Thank you for taking on Victor, Kevin and Toad :) Also, can I ask a favour, is it easy for you to record lines and upload them? If so can you help me with some advertisements for the movie to put on my YouTube channel? If so, I'll PM you on ZEM's forum SteamTeam 13:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks Your welcome. I always undo other users' pages that get vandalize. - BiggestThomasFan Rules Hey, I just wanted to point out image rule #7. There's noting wrong with you uploading the duplicates, but if you could list all of the old duplicates on the episode's talk page it would save me a bit of time. Thanks! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:53, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :There's no need to be sorry. That's one of our newer rules and you might not have seen it. Thanks for understanding. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Star of Knapford Picture Sorry, but no. That falls under image rule #8: "Do not upload edited pics." I think it's also redundant to have the same image uploaded twice, even if it is cropped. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Maybe i can be you friend. DeclanJohn2010 15:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) DeclanJohn2010 Sorry about the behaviour of DeclanJohn2010. I blocked him because it was plain harassment. SteamTeam 15:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I suspected him, too but he didn't break any rules so there was nothing I could do SteamTeam 16:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Edward's Exploit I deleted them for the same reason you said, because they were duplicate. I didn't really compare them so I wouldn't know but the ones we have seem okay enough to me. Which ones weren't duplicates? Can you show me and we can keep them. Thanks, SteamTeam 19:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I can't see the same one on the Breakvan page so can you reupload it but name it after Breakvan instead of Edward's Exploit, please? Thanks SteamTeam 19:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::It's up to you :) SteamTeam 20:18, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Richu. Its me Matt3985 from the forum and I got good news and bad news. The good news is that I made a new video and its the preview of Ducks Magical Adventure: The Trilogy part 2 and you can watch it here by clicking on this link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mi93K-Fw9h4 the bad news is that ive been blocked from the New Tugboat & Thomas Forum until the date of the 12/31/2010 for posting a parody video showing Gordon playing the role of General George S Patton aka (Old Blood & Guts) from the 1970 best motion picture award winner movie PATTON and I was blocked because of that. So im stuck here for a while until then. I just wanted to let you know so you dont get worried about my absents on the forum for the next 3 months. Also I added you to my Wikia friends list. :) :( :) Duck & Lady Fan 01:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Ducks Magical Adventure NewsFlash Current Mood: EXTREME SADNESS. :'( "My partner youtube user LadyTheMagicalEngine, my main partner in Ducks Magical Adventure: The Trilogy Series, has finally left me for good and possibly FOREVER. :'( Now Im lonely and extremly worrried about the future in my series under my new partnership with anyone that will take over her place and it wont be the same again without her. I will need the best replacment partner out there (Fans that means you). Until then Ducks Magical Adventure Part 1 the final chapters 28, 29, and 30 are on hold because of this. Im so sorry for what just happend but I cant explain what happened in public because it would make things worse. :'( Im so sorry for the delay." :'(Duck & Lady Fan 02:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin recommendation Sorry for not getting back to you sooner, but I forgot. :P I can't make you admins and ZEM hasn't replied to me yet, so... Plus, we don't really need another admin right now. I only thought of NOM because he's ZEM's brother. :P We'll keep you two in mind for future though. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:37, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:17, October 21, 2010 (UTC) thanks thankyou version 1. thankyou for that infomation now i can take off asking how to do on my user page JRCS+CAS 14:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) It was genuine I couldn't think of how to phase it sorry if it sounded sarcastic i will try and rephrase it | JRCS+CAS 15:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) \/ thankyou version 2. thankyou for telling me how to add coloured boxes, now I can delete the question i added on my user page about it JRCS+CAS 17:42, October 21, 2010 (UTC) coloured boxes question hello what did you mean by Around the front, put this: Template:And at the back put this: JRCS+CAS 15:16, October 21, 2010 (UTC) victor says yes and dailymoition i forgot to say thankyou for telling me about dailymoition, steamteam gave me a link to the video i might now get to see scruff and thomas (it airs on the day i go back to school) i liked victor says yes from me it got 8/10 i also liked the return of arry and bert JRCS+CAS 17:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) undo? Hi there! I quite don't understand what you ment by"We don't need a redrict for Scruff" all I did was put a dot (.) Hit me back a line Fusspot 12:49, November 1, 2010 (UTC)Fusspot RE:undo Sorry,my mistake! Fusspot 12:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC)Fusspot if you say so you can change those photos if u like (really they did look like the real ones i saw in down at the station re: the london barrow o.k smarty pants if their is no barrow to london, then how come their is a misty island tunnel their for, their is a barrow! Re: PM's I know; SteamTeam's having the same problem. I've told ZEM and, as far as I know, he's looking into the matter. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. I'll update you if there's any development. :) Or, what's more likely, you'll PM me as soon as you can and I'll tell ZEM the problem is fixed. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you not access your PMs again? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::There's nothing that can be done to fix it, I don't think. We'll have to wait until tomorrow to speak to each other again. :( BTW Have you seen SteamTeam recently? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:34, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Well that's good news. :) I can't wait to see the pics tomowwow! I'm worried about SteamTeam now. :( I hope he's just busy. Could be his internet though. He once told me there was a problem over the price the server wanted... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:44, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :So do I! :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::So I've read! XD Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I've been typing too fast again. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:14, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Forum No clue. ZEM said that it sould have opened over an hour ago. (8PM for you, as he said.) My only guess is that his estimate was incorrect and he's now extremely busy. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:18, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Prototypes Well, once the forum is open again, could you please expalin them to me? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Image hey there the Image of the derailed engine is just not clear enough, and it is at a distance so i cant tell properly.MaysPeep! Peep! 19:07, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chorion... Aye, it is. It makes me wonder... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:22, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking the same. That's why I suggested to GordonPercy that he bring it up on SiF. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:27, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I'm not sure if they'd know or not. They do get some inside info, but I'd think there would be some sort of news release if Chorion owned Thomas now. Personally though, I'm rather divided about them having ownership. Sure they'd probably bring Thomas closer to his roots, but there are those reasons ZEM and I mentioned on the forum a few months ago... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:48, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, without going into too much depth, I don't really care that he's "gay" either. And that's all I'll say out in the open. :P I'll go into more depth with anyone privately though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:03, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for helping me get rid of that spam page! With Bash and Dash's other brothes Crash and Smash it's double the trouble! 19:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead and add me! With Bash and Dash's other brothes Crash and Smash it's double the trouble! 19:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for answering BDCS' question for me! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:48, January 16, 2011 (UTC) URL I PM'd it to you on the forum (not the proboards one Zem made, the actual one). Jim 19:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Trailer Thanks. Sounds really interesting! A Season 5 Fan 19:39, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Can you please tell me how you figured out how to watch the video, Thanks! Fanofthomas 01:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Can you please tell me what you saw in the trailer? Fanofthomas 02:03, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for giving me the info. Sounds really good by the way! Xjingie12345 19:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Nice Job Great job on the HOTR images - they look great! I'll carry on with the MIR images later on and then both pages will look great in no time ;) SteamTeam 10:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :I did a comparison a while ago and found that there was no difference whatsoever :P I've seen it now. I have to say that I quite like Belle and Flynn's voices after hearing them. I saw the two new diesels and they looked....interesting :P How did this footage come about? SteamTeam 11:35, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I wish that it was just a tad clearer so that you can see that 08 more clearly - but we're lucky to have it full stop! Also, did they manage to get ahold of the UK dub trailer? I don't think Splatter and Dodge will be returning after all. They probably would have been featured in that final shot if they were :( SteamTeam 11:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::So Belle and Flynn have the same voices in both dubs (we kinda already knew this, but this confirms it)? Also, where's Stanley - I don't see him :( SteamTeam 11:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) re: season 15 yeah but HiT has told us that season 15 won't air until after DotD. and so far we only know of one site that claims it. trust me, I wish I believed it, but right now, it doesn't seem right. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 16:41, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I am trying to remember when hit told us. I think it was on one of TPAT2 YouTube videos. It may of been on Thomasfan's blog. Even if hit didn't tell us, don't the titles seem a bit strange? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 16:54, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::OK. contacting HiT was a good idea. I wonder why I keep thinking season 15 will air in the fall. I'll tell you if I remember who told me. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 17:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC) re: Classic episodes in UK OK. I see. thanks for clearing that up. ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 15:52, February 23, 2011 (UTC) friends? do you want to be friends? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 21:19, February 24, 2011 (UTC) spam hey do you know how to edit pages with an episode layout. there's a spam page but I can't add a delete template. If you could tell me that would be great. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 08:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :OK.so we'll just have to wait until an admin will delete the page :P Toby7 Ding!Ding! 08:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Friends We're friends on YouTube, so, I thought that we should be friends on this wikia. Would you mind if I added you to my friends list? :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 18:43, March 11, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks! :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 08:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) DotD pics Hey, I left you a message on the Day of the Diesels talk page. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Images If you want to known i re-uploaded better quality picture on TUGS wikia for all the characters' pages have a look. Madbomberfan Madbomberfan I don't really care about the images even if they do get replaced i just want the visitors and users to a good time reading the pages and looking at classic and new images that ttte wikia supplied. Madbomberfan Madbomberfan To add some pictures for the time being till another ttte wikia user replaces and add classic and newer images on the website to make thomas fans stop and look. If you are complaining there are other users you should warning to not just Me!! Re: Help! I'm glad you got it sorted out. I had no clue what to tell you! :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC) spam He's not going to listen to us. he probaly has no intention of being part of the wikia and only wants to bug us. where's an admin when we need one? :P Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:16, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :I think this guy means "season" but made He typo. :/ Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:20, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::yeah, I know. I thought I'd tell you anyway :| Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Ertl wiki invites you.. I see you like the Ertl models. Well I own a wiki called http://thomasthetankengineertl.wikia.com and I hope you come & edit this wiki and become an elite (You don't have to come if you don't want to) but if you know anyone who would be interested in this wiki just let me know because there are only 4 members (including me) that actually edit so please come! [[User:SirHandelFalcon|SirHandelFalconTalk:SirHandelFalcon|Toot!Toot!]] 19:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Dart Did you say he was a Hunslet shunter? I looked on Google and couldn't find that image....what IS he exactly? Jim 22:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: SiF new character I see. either one I would like. Winston is also one of my favorites. thanks for answering! :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 17:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for answering for me. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Um... what happened I left a message on your talk page and every thing went blank!!! Toby7 Ding!Ding! 17:44, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind, everything is back now. just wikia glitch :P Toby7 Ding!Ding! 17:46, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: SEASON 16 EPISODE CONFIRMED!!! :) Sorry but April Fools! It is a fan-fic made by me LOL SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot!' 15:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC) All of my other stuff is not April fools so you do not have to worry about anymore April Fools from me. ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot!' 16:02, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion I see you add HQ screen captures to episode pages to replace bad quality ones. They do come out very good and I am impressed. Can I make a suggestion on what episode to do next though? Mind that Bike has few pictures, and I think it would be good to update it's gallery. If you have that episode available, could you please keep that episode in mind next time you take screen captures please? It is only a suggestion though. Thank You :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 18:48, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thank You. :) I forgot they have a complete collection in the UK. Here in the US it's hard to find some certain episodes like that one because of the way they set up the DVDs. Some episodes are on 5 DVDs when others aren't on any! :P Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:23, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Edit count box/diesels picture How did you get the picture of the diesels in the infobox thing? Same with the this user is Roman Catholic box? SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 14:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I cannot seem to get a picture in however. SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 14:33, April 9, 2011 (UTC)